Rage free
by DesireeNichole777
Summary: RoosterTeeth's Michael "Rage Quit" Jones and Gavin "Tease It!" Free are the best of friends. They have been inseparable since the first time they met. But now Gavin has done something drastic, like he always does, and now their friendship is all haywire. Michael develops feelings, that are foreign to him, for Gavin. But does Gavin feel the same? Find out in this RoosterTeeth fanfic


Rain pattered on the windows at the RoosterTeeth gaming office. Team Lads were the only three in the building today. They all were playing GTA V when Gavin crashed Michael's new Bifta. "Gavin! What the fucked man?!" Raged Michael "Rage Quit" Jones. Gavin giggled and exclaimed, "It's on fire!" As he worked the Xbox controller, the Bifta splashed into the ocean. "Gavin! Why?!" Screamed the enraged curly haired gamer. Ray laughed as the Brit retorted. "It was on fire! I had to put it out!"  
"By driving MY Bifta into the fucking ocean?!"  
Now the guilty gamer bursted out laughing and Ray chuckled continuing to fly around in his Titan.  
Michael gritted his teeth then starts to snicker at the current events, "You are lucky I have half a million dollars." He ended up fixing his Bifta and bipped Gavin with a sniper rifle. The Brit screamed, BOLLOCKS! Why'd you kill me, Micool?!" "That's for the Bifta, you bitch!" Michael yelled laughing and Ray chimes in, "Yolo!"

They finish playing GTA and make plans for lunch. Ray ordered pizza and was off to pick it up.  
Michael is playing Mortal Kombat whilst Gavin watches him rage. "God damn it, you motherfucker!" He exclaims slamming a fist on the table as he fought Reptile. Gavin giggled and blushed when he looked at Michael's arms. They are so muscular, he thought to himself.  
"What are you looking at, you doofus?" Gavin looks up to Michael's lips. So soft and full. He gulped something in his throat then, all so quickly, Gavin kissed him. The kiss lasted a mere minute, but it was as of time slowed down for the two. When they parted, Michael's eyes were still open wide. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding. Both of the faces were dark shades of pink.  
Just they Ray bursted in with the pizzas in hand. He raised his eyebrows and looks at the odd pair. Gavin's long, spindly fingers on Michael's warm hands; their faces only a foot apart. Gavin jumps back and grabs the pizza box out of Ray's hands, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza, and shoving down his gullet in a matter of seconds.

The rest of the day went relatively quiet for a day at RoosterTeeth. By the end of the evening Michael says goodbye to Ray and Gavin.

Michael drove home in his black SUV with the radio turned down low on some station he couldn't identify. All that was on his mind was Gavin. The man that is driving him insane. Gavin. The soft, yet firm lips that was on his own. Gavin. His best friend, for god sakes! Gavin! He is a man! "DAMN IT!" Michael yelled, bringing down his fist hard onto the steering wheel. He can't love that fucking Brit. Gavin is a man! That would make Michael— no! Michael internally argued with himself, Michael Vincent "Rage Quit" Jones of New Jersey was and is most certainly not a god damn fairy!  
When he finally arrived home in his apartment he raised a brow at an unexpected guest. "Gavin? What the hell are you doing here?" Gavin took a deep breath and exhaled raising up from his crouched position he took upon the cement steps, "I just— I wanted to— uhh-" Michael cut him off. "Let's get inside. We are both soaked." The two enter Michael's shabby, rather large apartment, both dripping from the rain that has been pouring down all day.  
Michael walked over to the white kitchen, grabbing a black kettle, and filling it with water. He places it on the burner of the stove and waits for it to come to a boil. As he was waiting he walks back to the couch where the English man sat staring at a blank screen on the flat screen television. The red head glances at Gavin's face, to which he doesn't notice, his face glistened with the droplets of rain that stream down his cheeks. Michael shook his head to physically erase those thoughts. "You–" Michael cleared his throat and stammered, "should, uh, get warm clothes— dry ones." Gavin smiles cautiously and nodded in agreement. Michael led him to the laundry room. "I will need something else to wear, though." Gavin States as he slowly discards his damp shirt to the linoleum flooring. The red head bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes roam over the brunette's toned abs and pecs. He sighed and reluctantly picked up the discarded clothing. Gavin just stood there in his wet boxers. Michael quickly exited the room, not only to retrieve the dry clothing he loans to the Brit, but to level his breathing again. He tosses the dry clothes in the laundry room without looking in order to maintain his cool. He is Michael "Rage Quit" Jones; there is no way he likes his best friend like this, let alone the urge to ram him! He pondered upon this and shook his head.  
Michael poured the boiled water into a cup, dunking a tea bag into it, and places it on the table in front of him while he sits on the couch watching My Little Pony.  
Gavin emerges out of the laundry room and smiles widely as he sees the cup of tea. He takes a swig and sighed happily as he plops onto the red, suede furniture next to Michael, their legs almost touching. Gavin's loaned boxers sagged and winkled a bit as he slouched watching the television. The blue My Little Pony shirt with Fluttershy on it hung on his thin, toned body.  
"When do you think the clothes should be done in the drier?" Gavin asks, braking the silence. Michael lazily replies, "Should be done in forty minutes." The brunette looks at his watch, "Bollocks," he says, giving a tired sigh, "it's already eleven o'clock in the evening and I have to be at RT to edit the Let's Play by six in the morning." Michael nibbles at his lip, "Well, you can sleep here tonight."  
"You sure?"  
"Since when have I ever not let you stay the night, dumbass?"  
Gavin grinned, "So couch?" Michael laughed, "No, Gav, my bed." He blushes at the thought of the man with the British accent that makes his knees weak and heart beat go haywire, laying next to him underneath the warm blankets of his bed.

Later that night, Gavin laying on the couch hears the strike of thunder and yelps. He jolts up, runs into Michael's bedroom, and jumps under the covers. Michael rose straight up and looks to his left, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gavin shakily replies, "It's lightening outside."  
"You are a grown ass fucking man and you are still afraid of god damn lightening?!" The scared man nods sighing, "Sorry, I guess I will just go back to the couch." He frowns. Before Gavin could get out of bed, Michael's hand rests on the Brit's thigh, "Wait," he inhales, "you can sleep with me tonight." They blush as they realise how that sounds.  
The two lay together in Michael's bed. Michael turns to face Gavin– he wanted to see the rise and fall of the brunette's chest. Though, when he did turn he saw Gavin's green eyes looking right back at him. "What are you looking at, you weirdo?" Asked Michael. The brunette's cheeks flushed, "N-nothing–" he says with a stutter whilst bitting his nails nervously. Michael sighs, they'll need to talk about this sooner or later anyhow, so here her goes, "Gav?" The Brit turns to him again quizzically and Michael continues, "What happened today, uh, in the office, what were y– why?"Gavin looked confused so Michael exhaled a long and shaky breath, "Why'd you kiss me?" His face turned a deep pink as Gavin had his hand running through his light brown hair then shrugged, "I don't know anymore, Michael. I mean, I am confused. I'm not sure if I–" he stopped as he gulped an increasingly sizeable lump in his throat.

"Wasn't sure of what?"  
"I like you, Michael." He blurted out.  
Michael laughs lightly trying to see Gav's joke, "I know that."  
"No, I like you. M-more than a friend."  
"S-so–" Michael froze than exhaled a breath he'd been holding, "you really like me?" Gavin chuckled, "Isn't that why I kissed you, you bloody doughnut!" The rage gamer stifled a laugh, "Wouldn't that make us–" he stopped assuming the ridiculous Brit understood. "Butt Buddies!" They both bursted with laughter. After the laughs died down Michael shifts towards Gavin under the sheets of the bed and lifts his chin kissing the handsome and charming man with the loose brown hair. They continued to kiss; battling each other's tongues.  
When the two broke apart, Gavin gasping for air, "Wow," he sighs happily with lust pulsing through his veins, "I don't think straight best friends do this." They share a laugh.


End file.
